Silver & Gold: Two Sides of a Coin
by sakurayamakawa
Summary: Hermione and Krum are an item. They've been together for 2 years now. What happens when they break up? Who will be there to help Hermione to pick up the pieces of her broken heart? And what if, the Head Boy was starting to look a little TOO good. What if?
1. Heart Breaker

"Damn you, you bloody git!"  
  
"I don't care if she's just a friend now! You used me to get back at her! You USED me!"  
  
"No, we're through!"  
  
"Sod off, Victor! And don't you DARE tell anyone that YOU broke it off! That's a complete and whopping big lie! I can just see the headlines now- 'Quiditch Star Victor Krum Dumps Mudblood Hermione Granger after 2 years together!'"  
  
"What do you mean I'm overreacting?! Sod off you- you bloody fucking idiot!"  
  
*BANG!*  
  
Hermoine Granger flopped down onto her bed, sobbing her heart out. Tears ran down her cheeks, one after the other, twin waterfalls of endless sorrow. She pounded her pillow with a fist, imagining it was her ex- boyfriend's screwed-up face.  
  
The tears eventually stopped falling but it was only physically. Her heart still bled as though someone had pierced it with a knife and was slowly turning the handle.  
  
Her sobs too, died down into mere whimpers once in a while as she slept, exhausted. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know... I must be crazy to start another story... I just couldn't help it. This one's been rolling around in my head too long that if I didn't get it out... I'd go positively mental!  
  
Uh, yeah... well, Hermione just broke up with Krum. She's in her seventh year by the way... They dated for a year before hooking up. So... yeah, that's all for now. Please review and tell me what you think. If you review, I promise to post the next chapter! Huggles! 


	2. Curse the Sun Away

Daylight came and with it, consciousness, all escapes drawn from the cover of darkness rendered null and void.  
  
It was the sun shining on her face that woke her, sunlight burning the back of her eyelids unmercifully.  
  
Amber eyes opened sleepily and blinked slowly, trying to chase the sleep away.  
  
Groggily, the woman sat up in her wide four-poster bed, her eyes puffy and skin sallow, her hair a rat's nest. She groped around her bedstand for her wand, intending to close the curtains. Or at the very least, hex the sun so it won't shine in the mornings!  
  
"Whoever opened those curtains is going to be in for a world of pain," she mumbled, forsaking the thought of finding her wand and staying in bed in favor of getting up to close the curtains, thus stopping the insufferable rays of light from beating out a tattoo in her head.  
  
Throwing off the warm comforter, she swung her long milky white legs off the side of the bed and looked around for her furry white slippers. Not finding them, she shrugged, her brown locks rippling with the motion, and stood, barefooted, on the cold stone floor. Shivering slightly, she quickly closed the curtains, shutting off the offending light, and stumbled to her dresser in the dark.  
  
She groped blindly for the small bottle she knew would be there, intent on relieving herself of the pounding in her head. Finally finding it and taking two of the pain killers inside, she grabbed her clothes, already set out for the day on a nearby seat, and went into the large bathroom. She flicked her wrist and a dim light bathed the room in gold.  
  
She stood there in front of the mirror, hands gripping the sink roughly, turning her knuckles white. Grimly, she appraised herself.  
  
Her hair was a total mess, a veritable rat's nest, her eyes puffy and red with deep black circles underneath. Her skin was paler than usual and her lips were drained of their usual rosy color. Stress lines crowded her forehead, bring light to her pain.  
  
Overall... she looked like shit.  
  
She was definitely sick.  
  
Nausea swept her body and she turned to worship the porcelain god behind her.  
  
A few minutes later, she leaned back on the cool tile, feeling it on her hot skin.  
  
Yup, she was sick alright. And dry heaves DID hurt more than actually throwing up something. The something not being your guts that were determined to force it's way out of your body via your mouth.  
  
She lay on her side, her cheek pressed to the cool floor.  
  
"Get a grip Granger," she mumbled. "You don't have tome for this! You have class and duties and... and it doesn't matter if you're sick or heartbroken!"  
  
Her heart and body protested though. They wouldn't let her get up. She could hear someone calling her name but didn't have the strength to even keep her eyes open, much less call out.  
  
The last thing she remembered was being lifted... and the most amazing silver eyes staring into hers... right before the darkness consumed her. 


	3. Silver to Gold

Since I devoted 2 WHOLE chapters to Hermione, I thought that Drakkie-poo should get at least ONE. JUST for him... Enjoy and please review! So very sorry for not updating as fast as I should be!  
  
& ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ &  
  
Draco Malfoy watched the fire burn in the fireplace, the dancing flames casting a shadow on his features as he sat in a chair. Beyond him, his long time rival, when it came to grades at least, remained oblivious to the world on his king-sized bed.  
  
It was rather disturbing for him to have found her like that, looking so broken and... used. He'd gotten worried when she hadn't shown up for their usual breakfast meeting in their common room. Breakfast being the only time they had to actually talk to one another civilly because of the differences between their houses.  
  
Not that he'd ever admit that he enjoyed their time spent together in the mornings. Or even that he'd been worried about her at all...a filthy little Know-It-All Mudblood.  
  
But she wasn't really... she just put on that act for everyone. Heck, maybe she put on that act for herself too! But Draco didn't care about her right? Even if a truce they'd called last year had improved their relations with one another. Hell, that little truce had even helped their grades! Seeing as how they didn't need to glare at each other in class anymore and could therefore, concentrate on what the respective professor was droning on about. Yup, Draco Malfoy cared nothing at all for the little Mudblood he shared a common room with, as it was part of their being Head Girl and Boy.  
  
Nope... definitely no way he cared about her...  
  
Which explains why, exactly, he'd knocked down the door to their connecting bathroom when he got worried that she didn't answer and he'd heard a strange noise...  
  
He hid his face in his hands.  
  
'Fuck...' he thought, peering through his fingers to look at the mesmerising fire once again.  
  
'Fuckity fuck fuck! What in Merlin's name did I do to deserve this?!' he thought viciously, glaring at the fire.  
  
The Dark Lord was dead and gone, killed by the Boy-Who-Won't-Just-DIE. With the help, of course, of two turncoat Death Eaters... His Uncle Snape and himself.  
  
'Damn Granger!' he thought, reclining back into his chair. The red and gold licks of flame taunted him with their erotic forbidden dances.  
  
'Can't even look at fire anymore without being reminded of her.'  
  
He sighed and brought his right leg up to rest over his left knee.  
  
'Since when did I get so obsessed over her anyway?' he asked himself, cupping his chin in a cool palm. The firelight threw the stormy grey of his eyes into a burning multitude of color and his sharp aristocratic features into relief.  
  
'I remember now...It was when the silly girl threw herself in front of a Cruciatus spell Father cast when he realized that I'd betrayed him.'  
  
Sparks flew from the fire as the burning wood crackled.  
  
'Damn that girl for being so... so... for being so Gryffindor! If she'd just let me alone to die then I wouldn't have any of these problems. I wouldn't be going crazy because I want her so badly my eyes cross because I KNOW I can't have her!!! And I most definitely would NOT be talking to myself! Even if it IS inside my own messed-up head!!!'  
  
A low moan distracted him from his thoughts and he rushed to her side.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered, not wanting to cause her pain in case she had a headache. Which she most likely DID...  
  
She rolled over on to her side and cracked open an eye. A confused and glazed over brown orb stared up at him.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, thoroughly confused at what the boy was doing in her room. Blinking to chase away the sleep, she sat up in bed, not heeding the black silk covers falling away from her body. Her very naked body that was now open for private viewing to one Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
& ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ & ~ * ~ &  
  
Well??? Please leave a review! That little purple button is getting a mite... shall we say? LONELY??? 


	4. Silver Eyes Burning Bright

She was floating in a place that managed to be both light and dark at the same time. Little images came to her, snatches of her reality...what was left of it.  
  
Harry...laughing at something Ginny had said.  
  
Ron...stuffing his face and trying to talk at the same time.  
  
Her parents... smiling at her, so proud of her accomplishments.  
  
Professor McGonagall... eyes twinkling brightly as she fixed her favorite student's bushy hair into a loose braid.  
  
Professor Dumbledore... sitting in a chair with Fawkes on his shoulder, smiling widely at her through his half-moon spectacles and a fire blazing behind him.  
  
The image of the Headmaster grew bigger and bigger until all she could see were the flames dancing in front of her eyes.  
  
Silver eyes gazed at her from the very heart of the flames, mesmerising her into it's depths.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as the eyes became part of a face... such an angelic face.  
  
'Draco...'  
  
He reached out a hand to her and, looking deeply into her eyes, smiled. His eyes twinkled happily in the maelstrom of the burning fire. She lifted a hand to catch his offered limb, entranced by his beguiling eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, the fire washed over her, lapping at her skin and scorching her face.  
  
Pain... she didn't feel pain. Only the most pleasurable ecstasy as the fire consumed her... body... mind... and worst of all...soul.  
  
All that was left...  
  
'Draco...'  
  
A pair of smoldering grey eyes... 


	5. Exposure to a Saviour?

Funny. Now she could hear his voice in her head too.  
  
The dream faded and she was brought back to reality. Hazily, she cracked open an eye.  
  
A yellow fuzzy...thing moved around her vision. Blinking, she sat up in bed, letting the sheets pool around her waist.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
She looked at him closely. His eyes were wide and his breathing a bit ragged. What could do such a thing to the nearly unflappable, cool-headed Malfoy she knew and loved?  
  
Wait! LOVED?!  
  
A gust of air hit her bare skin and she put her previous thought away to be analysed later. She had bigger fish to fry right now.  
  
Why would air be hitting her bare skin?  
  
She looked down at herself and cursed, diving under the covers.  
  
She was butt naked... that's why!  
  
"Draco Malfoy!!!" she screamed from under the safety of the pure black sheet. Her head popped out the top so she could glare at him properly. "Where am I and how did I get here?!" she yelled, beet red from embarrassment. "Or better yet... What the BLOODY FUCK AM I DOING NAKED?!?!"  
  
Draco cringed and tried to explain but she would have none of it. She kept on going, her voice getting louder by the second.  
  
He silently thanked whichever god was listening that he'd put a silencing charm on his room. Taking the chair by his bed, which was occupied by a very unhappy female, he settled in for a long wait. Finally, it seemed like she'd reached the end of her tirade.  
  
"AREN'T YOU FOING TO SAY ANYTHING?!" she screamed, only to pant for breath a moment after.  
  
Draco blinked. If you looked closely, you could also see his eyes widening a little bit.  
  
"I couldn't get a word in edgewise!" he exclaimed. Hermione huffed and drew her legs up under the covers and wrapped her arms around them.  
  
"Fine... baby," she mumbled. He shot her an incredulous look.  
  
"And who was just ranting, rather childishly might I add, a few moments ago?" he retorted snarkily. Obviously trying to be more like his god father, the slimy git.  
  
"Wouldn't you if you found yourself naked in someone else's bed and can't remember WHY?!" she countered. He tilted his head to the side, looking as if he was seriously considering her question. Unfortunately, this was not the case.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why you- ooh!"  
  
"And you're here, in my room, because YOU did something to yourself that caused you to clack out and hit your head." Seeing that she didn't believe him, he got up and narrowed his eyes into slits. "HARD."  
  
Her hand flew up to grope at her head only to shrink back as Draco laughed.  
  
"I healed it already, silly girl. Couldn't let you DIE after all..." He considered for a second before amending his statement. "At least not while I could be blamed for it."  
  
Oh, so that was it! Personal gain...survival instinct, saving one's hide...whatever you wanted to call it! But that didn't explain why she was currently-  
  
"And why am I naked, kind sir? Did it have to do with the fact that my poor night clothes couldn't POSSIBLY be allowed to touch his Highness' silk bed?" she asked sarcastically. He smirked and took a seat beside her.  
  
"Actually, it had more to do with the fact that YOU got blood all over them and blood is impossible to get out, even using strong cleaning charms?"  
  
"It is? But the blood on the boys' clothes always came off..."  
  
"In large amounts... it gets stuck to clothes. Especially MAGICALLY ALTERED clothes?" Hermione coughed and looked away.  
  
"How did you heal me Draco? If you're saying what I think you're saying, then I must have bled enough to die from blood loss... Why aren't I dead or at least at St. Mungo's?"  
  
"Because...lucky you..." a pale hand reached up to play with a tendril of chestnut hair. Hermione's head snapped around to look at him, only to find him close enough so their noses were touching. She cold feel his hot breath fanning across her cheek. 


	6. Clothes before Explanations PLEASE!

Draco stared into her liquid brown eyes, not even daring to blink lest the vision in his bed disappear in the one instant his eyes would be closed.

"I had several potions and knew enough healing spells to heal you. Unfortunately... the one's I knew required skin on skin contact and a transfer of several quarts of blood."

Hermione smirked a little, deciding to tease the Slytherin in exchange for her own embarrassment.

"So... it just wasn't for you benefit that I'm naked... for mine as well. But how to check that my virtue is still intact?"

Draco gulped and backed away to sit on the chair once again.

"Aren't you supposed to be heartbroken or something?" he asked suddenly. Hermione froze in place where she'd been trying to tuck the sheet firmly around her body.

"What?!"

""You, erm... forgot to put a silencing charm around your room..." he mumbled, looking away from her shocked chocolate eyes.

Images flashed back to her... her reading a letter from some Marietta Corosini saying that she really was sorry but Hermione deserved to know that... her shouting at Victor via Floo, accusing him of betraying her... him not denying the accusations and looking guilty...her feeling lost and angry... despair at her realization that she had been lied to for several months... utter, gut-wrenching... heart-breaking... sorrow...

Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what had happened...

Victor had officially dumped her, or had she dumped HIM?, and she had swallowed 2 of her pills at the same time, causing her to lose consciousness from a mild case of overdose.

The unconscious thing was never lasted long, in fact, she'd been through it a few times. But she'd never been fatally injured during it either. So chances were... Draco had saved her life. Great... now she owed the git something for saving her life. Chances were that he only did it for the favor...

Hermione sighed and summoned her wand.

"Okay Malfoy... here goes. Can I please go back to my own room now? I need clothes!"

Draco grinned, realizing that he could now bend things to his advantage.

"Sorry Granger... You can't leave yet but I'll lend you a few of my clothes, alright?"

"The clothes I can use, even if they ARE yours, but why can't I leave?" she asked, frowning until her brow furrowed and she lowered her wand.

"I'll explain it after you're dressed."


End file.
